1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for attaching to one end of a fastener chain of a concealed slide fastener a separable bottom stop assembly, which has the function of disconnecting the connected stringers from one another and connecting the disconnected stringers together, according to the fastener closing and opening operation of a slider.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most of conventional concealed slide fasteners, the lower end of a fastener chain is permanently closed by a bottom stop, and a concealed slide fastener of the separable type, in which the fastener chain is separable using a separable bottom stop assembly, could not be put to practical use.
This separable type concealed slide fastener (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 48-39366) is known in which an auxiliary tape such as of a synthetic resin film or a taffeta tape is attached to the fastener chain's space portion devoid of fastener elements, and a metallic first pin member and a metallic second pin member, both larger than the width of fastener element, are mounted on and around the confronting edges of the space portion, and a special-shape box is attached to the first pin member.
Another conventional concealed slide fastener (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 51-4816) is known in which an auxiliary tape such as of a synthetic resin film or a taffeta tape is attached to a space portion devoid of fastener elements, and a synthetic resin second pin member and a synthetic resin unitary box member integrally combined of a box and a first pin member are attached to the confronting edges of the space portion by injection molding.
With the conventional separable concealed slide fastener, since the auxiliary tape such as of a synthetic film or a taffeta tape is stuck to a separable bottom end portions of the fastener chain, the thickness of the resulting tapes would be larger than that of the remaining portions, so that the appearance would be unsightly and it is difficult to give a suitable degree of hardness to the separable bottom end portions of the fastener chain, thus causing unsmooth operation of the separable bottom stop assembly.
Further, since the auxiliary tape is attached over the sewing thread staying on the element-free portion, the tape edge portions cannot be turned over accurately so that precise attachment of the box member and the second pin member is difficult to achieve. Therefore no concealed slide fastener with a separable bottom stop assembly has been put to practical use.